The field of this invention relates to water distillation apparatuses and more particularly to a water distillation apparatus which could be readily mounted at any desired location that is exposed to the sun.
Pollution is defined as the contamination of one substance by another so that the former is unfit for its intended use. Water is essential to animal life. Chemically, water is a good solvent for many substances. This means that water is readily susceptible to pollution.
In many parts of the United States and the world, drinking water contains excessive pollutants. Also, drinking water standards in some cities permitt the water to contain over a thousand parts per million of pollutants because it is not economically feasible to have those pollutants removed from the drinking water. Human beings consume this water, Many of these pollutants remain within the body of the human being. Excessive collecting of these pollutants can become toxic to the human being.
Within the past few years, there has evolved businesses which sell distilled water which is to be used for consumption purposes. However, this distilled drinking water is available only to heavily populated areas. In a great many rural areas, brackish water is a serious problem. If the water is only midly brackish, these rural people consume it and eventually become used to it. If the water is too brackish, they are required to ship in drinking water from other areas.
There have been previous attempts to design individual water distillation apparatuses. The prior art type of water distillation apparatuses generally utilize input energy in the form of electricity. Known types of water distillation apparatuses are what is commonly referred to as reverse osmosis or a filtering arrangement. One disadvantage of these known types of water distillation apparatuses is that they be located near a source of electrical energy. Also, they require periodic maintenance in the form of cleaning and replacement of filters. Further, these known types are quite complex in construction and therefore expensive. Because of their expense, as well as their other disadvantages, such water distillation apparatuses have not been able to be employed in widespread use.
It would be desirable to design a water distillation apparatus which could be manufacturered relatively inexpensively and which required no artificial energy input permitting the water distillation apparatus to be utilized within any normal environment.